Personified Angel
by mrsJCB
Summary: what happens when your fate no longer exists? It's happened before and now it's happened again. set in England, Manchester, 2007 shadow hunters are feeling the affect caused by clary as well having their day to day problems. but for Daniel it's falling for the wrong person... for my completed version go to /18131174-personified-angel?d ud#.UauhqjDFJcv


The personified Angel

Escaping fate.

A small teenage girl crossed the road; her crisp brown hair swaying from side to side tracing the steps of the wind with single hairs straying the other way and her head occasionally looking from left to right to insure there were no cars approaching she could see the tier of Affleck palace just about from here and knew it wouldn't take long to get there. A small teenage girl crossed the road; her crisp brown hair swaying from side to side tracing the steps of the wind with single hairs straying the other way and her head occasionally looking from left to right to insure there were no cars approaching she could see the tier of Affleck palace just about from here and knew it wouldn't take long to get there.

A faint sound of music was playing, Ed Sheeran, give me love, from the girls head phones as her lips mimicked the lyrics softly and quietly.

She crossed several small roads and came to a main road with cars, buses, taxis and bikes all spewing around her. She attempted to cross several times and failed, only just missing the front of a car or a bike several times. She finally took a small leap forward, as she got closer to the centre of the road, a car dispersed out of nowhere, speeding towards her; All she could do is stand there and take in her destiny. There was no chance for her. Her life was going to come to an abrupt end and there was nothing she could possibly do about it.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her shoulders. She was quickly pulled back onto the pavement as the car sped inches away from her sending vibrations from her feet up to her head then to her hands which began shaking with nerves.

She stood shocked for a minute not being able to move. Eventually she turned around to thank whoever pulled her back; despite the effort to look through the crowd to see the possible candidate no one seemed to notice her puzzled expression giving her the impression it was none of them who had saved her. Then a boy looked back at her, he had ash blond hair and blue eyes as well as a black long coat on that hung heavily around his knee caps, how had she not seen him before?

He gazed at her for a few seconds into the cores of her eyes; as if he was burning words into the back of her eyeballs and everything around her felt as if it had been frozen, from the chaotic crowd to the odd bits of dust, even the routine of her inhaling and exhaling had somehow stopped. He winked at her then elegantly turned and walked away with his long dark coat following behind him as if nothing happened. She felt herself take a deep breath and everything continued without an ounce of engrossment from the crowd about what had happened.

She stepped forward to go after him, as if he was calling her, as if he was a magnet and she was a weak nail needing to be drawn to him. As she was about to take another step she felt someone tug at her arm and turned around trying to keep her focus on the blond boy.

"Hey Meme" called a tall mixed race girl. "Melissa, are you okay?"

Melissa turned around, her autumn hair spraying around her pale face.

"Erm, I think so." Melissa replied not completely taking notice of the girl with black curly hair, as she looked back to try and find him in the crowd, he was gone and for some reason she felt a part of her had left with him.

"What do you mean you think so? You were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago at Affleck palace! Not only that but..."

_Don't be stupid Melissa it could've been anybody who pulled you back just because he turned around doesn't mean it was him, he was just probably looking for somebody or he was lost_. Melissa thought forgetting about her friend who was talking and still hadn't stopped.

"...Melissa, Melissa!" The girl snapped Melissa back to reality.

"Oh sorry Tyler, I wasn't listening; what did you say?" Melissa said in an idol tone as if she just awoke from a beautiful dream that Tyler had rudely interrupted.

"You mean you weren't listening the whole time? Well I was saying how you were fifteen minutes late and a cute boy ask me for my pin but because I was so worried about you I had to rush off! What is up with you meme you're never late" Tyler said with a worried expression mixed with annoyed; Tyler loved attention of boys and it was very unlike her to turn it down even more so because of Melissa.

"I was fifteen minutes late? I thought I was only going to be a few minutes" Melissa dismissing Tyler's problem.

"So you were intending to be late, well that's nice; didn't you hear how I rejected a boy for you and..." Tyler went on.

_Affleck's palace is only a few minutes away from here and I was going to be on time. How long was I standing there, I must of looked like a right idiot._ Melissa thought deeply, forgetting again how Tyler was talking to her about her woes and troubles about the boys.

Tyler had got tired of being ignored and walked away. Melissa didn't notice this tell Tyler got lost in the crowd and Melissa wasn't in the mood to go chasing her so she headed towards Affleck's palace instead.

Melissa was sat in Affleck's palace in café 3 at a long bench patterned with old comics. Mellissa could see the front of the Arndale through the stained glass window.

Mellissa had been coming here since she was able to consume anything other than milk formula with her mum to have her favourite; homemade strawberry milkshake and curly fries. Now she came here to think and she had a lot to think about.

"Jack, have you been sat here the whole time? " said a boy who had chocolate brown, short curly hair, tall, muscled and looked like he was in his late teens.

The two boys were sat in a well maintained garden filled with exotic as well as common plants that lit up the path like cats eyes on a dark motorway. The garden spilled over a large amount of land varying in height due to stone stairs layered in concrete marble. The rail besides the stairs was covered in a tidy mess of ivy which curled neatly around the rusted bar. Plotted around the garden was large bushes finely sculptured to create large pieces of art which had symbols carved into the marble beneath the sculptures.

The two teenage boys were sat on a glass bench which had unusual names wrote distinctly around the border of the bench curving into gracefully into symbolic patterns.

The boys had sat here many a time so around them was familiar, so familiar they would have to be very bored to have noticed discrete details as such.

"Yh, just thinking you know." replied Jack, pushing his ash blond hair back, which was well gelled up with oily products.

"Oh, about Jade?" Daniel laughed "I heard you two hit it off well the other night, ay." The brown hair boy sat down next to Jack and nudged him playfully.

"Ha-ha, no Daniel, she ended up throwing her drink on me; so no we didn't hit it off in fact I thought she was a snob." Jack laughed. Dimples arose either side of his rosy cheeks, which showed a great contrast between his cheeks and his pale face.

"Is that why she threw her drink on you, because you called her a snob?" Daniel inquired.

Daniel had fair skin and had the finely sculptured face of a model; girls would instantly fall for Daniel and his charm. Daniel would be able to keep a relationship for a couple of weeks, unlike Jack, and then he would become over protective and she would end the relationship with an exotic excuse; which of course he knew was indeed an excuse because he knew how he became and it became a sort of routine or a monthly thing which most people knew it better as Daniel's period, but, didn't admit it to him.

"Since when would I do something like that to a women, I am gentleman I'll have you know..." Daniel gave Jack a look to say 'yeah right' then laughed.

"Yh she poured her drink on me because I called her a snob." Jack sniggered.

"Anyway, stop changing the subject why are you out here?" Daniel stood up and placed himself in front of Jack.

"Just about something that happened today." Jack held back from telling him about how he had saved a mundane life. _It's not important; I mean we save mundane lifes every day;_ jack thought.

"Listen what happened today; you know with the demon escaping, it happens sometimes; it's not your fault." Daniel said in a sympathetic tone.

"Do you want to take a walk, to take your mind off it?"

"Can I have...?" Melissa was interrupted.

"The usual Melissa; you've been coming here 13 years, by now I should know what you want." Said a middle aged man who was bald and had brown eyes.

He had a gregarious face; he looked like the type of stranger you would ask the time or directions.

"I know will; maybe I'll have a change today though. What else is there?" Melissa replied.

"You could always have a coffee and a cookie?" suggested will.

"Yeah that sounds good; I think it's time for a change will, I can feel it, if that makes sense." Melissa felt herself give an un-relevant shiver.

"Yeah that makes sense but isn't it a little deep? You're only changing you order, I'm sure the curly fries won't become too offended." Joked will.

Will walked off and came back about 15 minutes later with a well whipped coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. Melissa was rather hungry so ate the cookie and drank the coffee remarkably fast. After finishing her coffee she stood up and said bye to will, quite briefly, not wanting to start a conversation, and headed towards the stairs.

"Why do you have to drag me to this infested place?" Spitted Daniel in a low voice as him and Jack looked up at the face of Affleck's palace.

"I hope you don't mean the downworlders! They have as much a right to be here as us and they keep to themselves as well as happily welcoming mundanes." Snapped Jack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just this place freaks me out." Daniel apologized.

They both looked at the face of the graffiti building for a few seconds till the tension sizzled out.

"So are we going to go in?" Jack abruptly responded in its wake.

Jack and Daniel walked up the first flight of stairs without communicating between each other. Most people could see them in there so there was no need to stay quiet; they just saw no reason or topic to discuss. Walking up the stairs they saw the occasional werewolf in ripped jeans and an ironic top saying something like 'we're wolfing this place.' and 'keep calm and wolf around'

Jack had been in here hundreds of times and new this place like the back of his hand.

Melissa noticed the time. Iris is going to kill me, thought Melissa.

Iris was Melissa's aunt, her mother's childhood best friend whom at stepped in when her mother had died.

Iris was a unique character, always obsessing over clothes and shoes yet still finding time to care and love Mellissa. This including, obviously, her safety which she'd heard plenty of lectures about fro Iris, and had a feeling she was about to hear another one if she didn't hurry up.

She was running down the stairs brushing past familiar faces which had no recollection to any significant memories and she felt there was no need to try and recall them either.

instantly she felt herself falling, fast, seeing the stairs she was about to approach, at a rapid speed and extreme force, she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to bring her agonising pain.

The speed increased, wrenching her forward. It was as if she was in a car and a motorcycle just undertook her and she was being whipped forward.

Faster and faster she fell having to gasp for breath as the wind tried to carry it away. Gravity had enough and pulled with all its strength to drag her to the ground.

And just like that it was over...


End file.
